The Good Lord Sent You To Me
by lyra.lestranger
Summary: Toby's POV of the events of the Sweeney Todd movie...see what happens when Toby gets himself invloved in a series of unfortunate events! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. God, That's Good!

**This is the first in a series of oneshots about Mrs. Lovett and Tobias, so stay posted for new chapters soon! and also there will possibly be some sweenett coming up in future chapters as well ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone who resides on Fleet Street, tho I wish I did **

**

* * *

**

**The Good Lord Sent You To Me:**

"Toooooby!" came the cry of Mrs. Lovett, barely audible against the roar of the crowd that flooded her shop every evening since Mr. Todd had come to town.

A small, bewildered looking boy was seen scurrying through the crowd towards the counter where Mrs. Lovett awaited him, hands on hips.

"It's getting busy in here mum, lots o' people come here everyday" said Toby breathlessly "There's saying they're the _best_ pies in London"

"I know love, isn't it great?" She replied, while stopping down to his level. "And it's all because of the great help I'm getting from my two favourite men"

"Two favourite men?" Asked Toby guessingly "You mean Mr. Todd? How does he help you, mum? I mean, I never see him down here helping you in the kitchens or serving customers, its jus' you an me"

Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on the chin of the petit boy who she liked to call her own son. "Now love, can you go fetch an ale for the gentleman at the table near the window?" she asked him, not bothering to answer his question. She gave his mousey colored hair a gentle pat on the head.

"o' course mum" came an eager reply

"And when you get back, I'll have another job waiting, so hop to it" Mrs. Lovett called after him. She glanced at the clock on the dingy wall, an hour left till closing time. The exhausted baker sighed. "I guess a few more pies should do it for today" She said to herself, while rolling up her sleeves again to bake some more. But she was out of her precious ingredient; there was no more meat in her stores. She sighed again as she hiked up her skirts, and braced herself for the dreadful climb down them nasty long flight of stairs that led into the basement where all the "fresh supplies" were waiting. But just as she opened the door to the basement, she felt a tug on the hem of her dress. It was none other then Toby.

"O what is it dearie" Exhaled Mrs. Lovett

"I can help you this time, can't I mum?" he said, his face beaming. "I hate to watch you huffing and puffing up all those flights of stairs, when you have a man like me here to help you do it."

"Like I always says, I can manage meself" she replied happily. "And besides," she invented quickly "I'm the only one that knows how to handle the meats properly and all, love"

"Well you can teach me soon, can't you? There's no obstacle I can't overcome, you don't have to worry about me, mum" he said, his face full of pride.

"Yes, perhaps someday when you're a good boy, but not today coz it's really busy out there now and the customers need tendin to" she said with a smile.

"Ok, mum put me to it, what else needs to be done now?"

"Well, first of all…" Mrs. Lovett's voice trailed off as she saw that cursed Beggar woman enter her shop again "GRAB THE OLD WOMAN OUT!!" She yelled while pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Yes mum!" said Toby as he rushed at the woman, almost knocking her out

"That's my boy…" Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself "We can't have the likes of _her_ getting in here anymore, that's for sure."

And she turned and descended.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, but this one will have chapters so i'll get them up ASAP, but for mow please R&R! thanks - lyra**


	2. Eavesdropping and Daises

**Chapter 2: Eavesdropping and Daisies **

* * *

Toby woke with a start.

"Aghh" he moaned aloud to no one in particular as he rubbed his head with his hand. He had a slight headache; he hadn't had those since his days at the workhouse.

Morning did seem to come a lot sooner when he had drunk some gin the night before, that's what mum said, and now he knew her words were true. But since Tobias was an experienced drinker, he usually knew when to draw the line, but his time, he couldn't help it. Mrs. Lovett's gin tasted really great.

But this morning was no morning to be wallowing in his pain, he had to help mum run the shop. She had asked him to be her helper after Pirelli had abandoned him when he got a shave at Mr. Todd's about two weeks ago. But Toby didn't mind too much, after all, Mrs. Lovett was a gift from the good Lord, and he wasn't planning on leaving her anytime soon.

Toby got up from the mangy old couch he had collapsed upon the previous night and started on his way to the bakery where he would help Mrs. Lovett prepare for today's work. He must have woken up before her because she was not there when he arrived, unlike usual.

Toby was not one to prowl around like a nosy old woman, but he was curious as to where Mrs. Lovett could be off to this morning. He sat there at a table in the middle of the room, twiddling his thumbs for about ten minutes before he grew restless and decided to search for her. He slowly walked down the hall, afraid that she would pop out of a doorway and scold him for his curiosity. He didn't want to be sent back to the workhouse for bad behaviour, that's for sure. He always tried his best to please his new mum, and did anything she asked him to without complaining; of course he could overcome any obstacle in his way, like she said, he was a man after all.

Toby was just getting near the end of the hallway that led outside to the stairs leading to Mr. Todd's barbershop when he stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he heard noises coming from up there. Not the usual sounds coming from the barbershop, but arguing, very loudly. Toby had only been in there once, quite briefly, but he wasn't planning on going up there anytime in the near future.

"Wot is your issue, love?" shrieked a frantic female voice "You know I'm only trying to help you!"

Toby leaned in closer to the stairwell, trying to figure out who the speaker was.

"I don't need _your_ help!" bellowed a nasty male voice in return "Nothing you can do can rid me of…of these…shadows around me…" He softly added.

Toby wanted to walk up the stairs to hear properly who was speaking and what they were saying, but he didn't know if he dared go any further. He knew who the male voice was, it was bitter and cold, and it had to be Mr. Todd. He never liked the man much, cooped up there all day long, always mumbling under his breath. He didn't know why Mrs. Lovett spent all her time and energy on him.

"Of course, that's who Mr. Todd's arguing with" realized Tobias. "It must be mum! But why was she up there at this time of day?"

"Why doesn't the Beadle come!!" roared Mr. Todd "He said he'd come before the week is out!"

"Don't worry love, it's only Tuesday" Mrs. Lovett added in a soft, gentle voice.

By this time, Toby had braved the stairs and was now pressing his ear against the door to the barbershop, eavesdropping on the passionate conversation between his cordial mum and the harsh Mr. Todd.

"Easy now, hush love, hush" whispered Mrs. Lovett "There, there, now love, don't distress yourself, what's your rush?"

Toby couldn't bear it; he slowly moved his head upwards and peered in through the barbershop window. The scene that displayed itself for him was one of a peculiar nature indeed. Mr. Todd was seen sitting slumped down in his chair in the centre of the room, head down and hands on his knees, looking straight and unstaring towards the corner of the room opposite the door. Mrs. Lovett was standing behind him, her hands running along his cheekbones, down his shoulders, and along the length of his arms. She had her eyes closed, and her voice sounded almost as if she was humming a comforting tune to the man.

"Keep your thoughts nice and lush…" She spoke a barely audible whisper. "…Wait"

"Wait for what?" thought Toby to himself

When Mr. Todd remained motionless she went on:

"Oh love, just…think it through, because once it bubbles, what's to do? Watch it close, let it brew – "

Just then Mr. Todd cut in and roared: "And the Judge? When will I get to _him_!?" He pushed up from the chair with such force that the chair flipped over backwards and skidded across the room.

Mrs. Lovett didn't cower or back down this time; "Can't you think of nothing else!?" She cried "Always brooding away on your wrongs, what happened heaven knows, how many years ago?!"

"Leave me" said Mr. Todd gruffly as he turned away from her

Mrs. Lovett's face became tense and saddened as she turned and headed towards the door, towards Toby.

Toby, sensing the danger coming, hurried away from the door just in time, and ran down the stairs as fast as possible.

Mrs. Lovett walked out of the stairwell, looking slightly bewildered, but other than that, she looked like normal, and Toby would never had guessed what just happened up there in the barbershop. His mum was a brave woman, and she could take a lot from Mr. Todd. But Toby was still wondering what they were conspiring up there, but he defiantly wasn't going to ask, for fear that they'd find out he was eavesdropping on them.

Once she saw Toby, Mrs. Lovett's face changed from slight bewilderment to a large grin from ear to ear.

"Toby, love, lets get going on some meat pies for today" she said through a fake smile "We're sure to get _lots_ of business this time around"

"Yes mum" answered Toby just as optimistically.

Mrs. Lovett wrapped an arm around the boy and walked him into the kitchens

"Toby, I was wondering your opinion" said Mrs. Lovett to him "What do you think would look better in Mr. Todd's shop: gillyflower or daisies? I find it a little gloomy in there sometimes"

"I dunno, mum, I haven't much of an opinion on flowers, you see, I never had a mum till now, so we never had any of those to worry about" said Toby

"Well that's ok love, cuz I think the good Lord sent you to me anyway" She replied with a real smile.

* * *

**ok so that's it for chapter 2, i've already got a ch 3 started so it wont be long before i update it :D**

**please R&R!!!**


	3. Gonna Protect You

**So I finally got chapter 3 up, there will be one more chapter after this, so stay posted!!!**

**and please read and review, it is very much appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter 3:Gonna Protect You**

Toby waited, motionless in the shadows until he heard his footsteps no more. He then realized he had been holding his breath the whole time. He exhaled slowly, and then cautiously stepped out into the hallway once more.

He wasn't really sure what caused him to feel this way, but there was something about Mr. Todd that made Toby nervous. Perhaps it was his cold and sometimes harsh tone towards his mum, or the way he always had that evil glint in his eye, or the fact that he never ate his supper with him and Mrs. Lovett. But there was definitely something not nice about the man, that was for sure, but nothing that should cause Toby to assume ill feelings towards Mr. Todd, for he hadn't done anybody any harm.

Toby was nearly in the kitchens by now; the small pattering of his footsteps could be heard echoing off the stone walls and floor.

"Toby, there you are dearie, where'd you go off to just now? I was needin your help" Mrs. Lovett was elbows high in baking flour, kneading the dough for her next batch of scrumptious pies.

"Sorry, mum I was just using th..the loo"

"Well, love tell me next time you have a sore tummy" She said as a matter-a-factly "Cos I got some remedies that would help you out a bit"

"Mum, I was just wondering…" Toby started to speak, but suddenly he stopped, as if to catch his breath, and then continued: "…What did Mr. Todd want, just now"

"Oh, you know, the usual" She sounded disconcerted. "He just wanted to know if I had enough baking supplies"

"Why does he…he always ask you that? I never see him down here eating pies, or anything, for that matter." He paused and inhaled deeply before adding: "I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb, I know Mr. Todd keeps a lot to himself that he doesn't want us to know about"

"What makes you think that?" She snapped. She then stopped kneading the dough and looked at him keenly. "After all Mr. Todd has done for us, you might as well call him your father" Her hands moved on to her hips. She was not very happy at all.

Again, Toby thought about how Mrs. Lovett always defended Mr. Todd. She was always on his side. "Well, if Mr. T says so" or: "'I'll have to ask Mr. T" and even "Poor Mr. T…" Were some of her common phrases. Toby never used to think ill of his mum, but lately he wondered if she was too heedless of Mr. Todd.

"Toby, just standing there staring at me isn't really helping" Mrs. Lovett was still looking at him, with one eyebrow raised in disapproval. He hated to see her upset at him

"Can I help clean the tables?"

Later on that evening…

Toby was helping himself to one of Mrs. Lovett's bottles of gin when heard his footsteps coming.

Toby instantly leaped back from the bottle, and started to walk back into the nearest room, when Mrs. Lovett's infantile voice pervaded the unusually quiet air. "Toby!" He then heard mutterings, but he kept still and quiet, not making a sound. "Toby! Where are you, love?" She was only calling for him, nothing to worry about; he reassured himself. He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where he spotted Mrs. Lovett standing in front of the door leading outside to the barber shop, trying to fit her hands into a pair of her lacey gloves. "There you are, dear. Now, Mr. T and I are going out tonight to buy some things we need, alright? Now be a good lad and don't touch anything while we're away and don't talk to strangers….Mr. Todd is just finishing up with a customer and he'll be down in a minute."

Toby simply nodded as Mrs. Lovett hurried past him and into the pie shop. All was quiet. He sighed. Well, if Mrs. Lovett was going out, he would protect the shop, and stay up until they came back. He leaned up against the wall and exhaled. He was just wondering how long they would be when he heard a sound coming from the barbershop. It sounded like a man…making a strange shrieking sound, but it soon turned into a faint gagging gurgling. What just happened? Toby took a step away from the wall and towards the door. He was just about to turn the doorknob when the door burst open right in front of his face. It was Mr. Todd. He seemed a little exasperated and was smoothing out the wrinkles in his perfectly white shirt. When Mr. Todd noticed the boy standing there, he looked down at him with that evil glint in his eye.

"What's that matter, boy?" He asked "You look like you've just seen a ghost"

Toby didn't answer him, but instead he slowly backed away into the shadows against the wall.

Mr. Todd was still staring down at him, as if to say something else, but whatever it was, it never got let out because just then Mrs. Lovett called for him to hurry up. He took one last look at Toby, and rushed down the hall after her.

It seemed like an eternity that Toby sat there, slumped against the wall in the shadows. But after contemplating current events, Toby figured now was the best chance he'd ever get at checking things out for himself.

He braced himself as he gripped the doorknob with his hand and turned it, letting the bitter cool air nip at his cheeks. The long walk up the stairs to Mr. Todd's barbershop seemed longer than it looked. Toby had only been up these steps once before, not long ago, when he overheard Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd arguing about something, conspiring something. He hadn't given it much thought since then, but now it all seemed to be coming back to him in a fury of thoughts. Mr. Todd wanted the Beadle and the Judge to come, perhaps for a shave? But what's wrong with getting a shave? Whatever it was, it seemed to be causing Mr. Todd lots of strife.

At last Toby had reached the door to the barber shop. He had never opened it before, and fear suddenly seemed to grip him hard. "Nothing's gonna happen" He quietly told himself as he turned the doorknob.

The shop was very dark, and Toby could barely make out the shape of the Victorian barber chair in the middle of the room. The only source of light was coming from the large window on the eastern side, which was fortunately letting the moon rays in; silhouetting the chair in a grim, ghostly spotlight.

Toby wrinkled his nose. It smelt stale and stingy, as if nobody had been in the room for years. A layer of dust was upon the tables, lamps, and picture frames. There was a picture frame on the wall, of a young, beautiful woman alone, and another of the woman with a baby in her hands. They were both smiling gaily at him. Toby wondered who they were; the woman was definitely not Mrs. Lovett, because this woman had yellow hair, and hers was auburn.

At last Toby walked silently over to the barber's chair. Just something about it made him walk quieter and more gently, careful to not make much noise. His hand gently grazed the arm and he felt his way down to the lion headed decals at the end of it. It was a truly beautiful piece of furniture. He looked up from the chair and over to a small table standing in front of a great, broken wall mirror. He slowly got up and walked over to it. He ran his hands over the cracked edges of the mirror, and looked up at his reflection. It was distorted and warped. What use was this mirror? His eyes were too far away from each other, his nose split on half. His mouth looked like he could swallow a hippo in one gulp. Something shiny then caught Toby's eye. There was a box of razors on the table below the mirror. They were just sitting there innocently in their case, exposed to whomever would happen upon them. Toby couldn't help but pick one of them up. He could see his reflection in the perfect silver; not all mutilated like the mirror, but pure and clear. He turned the razor over in his hand, and gently ran it down his palm.

The blade had barely touched his skin, when it somehow cut him. "Ahhh" Toby yelped as he dropped the razor on the hardwood floor. Warm, scarlet blood was oozing out of the gash in his hand; he would definitely have to bandage it. But that would have to wait. He picked up the razor from the floor and examined the blade more closely. He had dealt with razors many times before, when he worked for Signor Pirelli, and none of his razors were nearly as sharp as these. Anyone should be able to run his hand down the razor with nothing but an imprint to fear. Mr. Todd was going to severely hurt somebody with one of these. Toby quickly checked the rest of the razors; they were all just as sharp. His attention then quickly turned back to his hand, which was now bleeding profusely. He grabbed a cloth from the table and wrapped it around his throbbing palm. The pain was so intense, that he slumped down on the floor against the table. He sucked in his breath and pressed against the gash, hoping to numb the pain a little.

Blinking back tears, Toby decided to get up and move downstairs. He would tell Mrs. Lovett that he cut himself on one of her knives, trying to prepare dinner. Just as he was about to take one step towards the door, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat; his body went rigid as he turned around to face him. They must have cam home early, and he must have slipped inside when Toby wasn't paying attention.

Mr. Todd looked down on him again. "Sharp, aren't they?" His lips curved into a snarl as he added: "You shouldn't be up here, you know"

Toby gulped and stared up at him.

Mr. Todd kept on going 'You're a smart boy, you noticed my razors are sharp, but…" he paused, picked up one of his own razors form the box and looked intently at it "You should know better than to touch something that doesn't belong to you…it could have…grave…consequences"

Toby started to back away from the madman, his eyes wide with fright, but Mr. Todd was quicker. In one swift motion he had Toby in a headlock with a razor at his throat. "Don't you ever come here again" He said through gritted teeth "or I will slit your neck right through, just like the last unlucky customer, and there won't be any more chances"

"Yes…s..sir" Toby managed to exhale.

"Now, GET OUT!" Mr. Todd bellowed, as he threw the boy towards the door.

The first thing Toby thought as he stood out in the cold trembling, was that he was gonna protect Mrs. Lovett from this monster, no matter what it took.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now please review! chapter 4 is already in the works, so stay posted**


End file.
